Mission: Impossible II
Mission: Impossible II is an action espionage film directed by John Woo. It is the sequel to the original Mission: Impossible and the second installment in the Mission: Impossible Cinematic Universe. Set three years after the original film, Ethan Hunt is recruited by the IMF to find and destroy a dangerous chemical weapon called "Chimera" from a rogue IMF agent named Sean Ambrose with the help of Ambrose's ex-girlfriend, Nyah Nordoff-Hall. He also diecovers an old project related to the virus called "Project Chimera". It was released on May 24th, 2000 and grossed more than $546.4 million worldwide. Critical response was mixed; praise was directed at the performances of Tom Cruise and Thandie Newton and the action sequences, but some plot elements and dialogue were criticized. Plot It has been three years since Ethan Hunt killed Jim Phelps and avenged the deaths of his team. Pulled away from his vacation, Ethan is given his latest assignment, where Ethan is assigned to recruit Nyah Nordoff-Hall, a beautiful thief and require her skills. After recruiting her, Ethan's boss, Swanbeck, gives Ethan the assignment. Renegade IMF agent Sean Ambrose, has killed an old asscoiate of Ethan and Jim Phelps, Russian scientist Dr. Vladimir Nekhorvich, and has stolen "Chimera" a engineered virus and "Bellerophon" the cure, Dr. Nekhorvich create and was carrying to Atlanta, whilst accompanied by Sean who was disguised as Ethan. Ethan learns Nyah was Sean's former lover and has been really recruited to help Ethan track down Sean. Arriving in Sydney, Australia, Ethan also learns of a secret project conducted by Biocyte Pharamceuticals in the 1980's to create the virus and had Dr. Nekhorvich involved, called "Project Chimera". Where Ethan's mission is to destroy the "Chimera" virus and recover the "Bellerophon" cure and stop Sean and a group of international terrorists from unleashing the "Chimera" virus and infecting the whole world and save Nyah who has been infected and find the cure, before she dies of a terrible death. Previously on Mission: Impossible :See article: Mission: Impossible (Film) Ethan Hunt is an agent and "point man" of an Impossible Missions Force (IMF) team, an unofficial branch of the CIA, led by Jim Phelps. In 1996, Phelps and his team, the Impossible Missions Force, were sent to retrieve the IMF non-official cover list from the American embassy in Prague. Their mission fails and the team except Hunt were eliminated by unknown assassins. Meeting with IMF director Eugene Kittridge, Hunt revealed his awareness of a second IMF team sent to keep an eye on them, and learned the job was a setup to lure out a mole within IMF. The mole was believed to be in contact with an arms dealer known as "Max" as part of "Job 314." As Hunt is the only member left, Kittridge suspected him of being the mole, and Hunt fleed. Returning to the Prague safe house, Hunt realizes "Job 314" refers to Bible verse Job 3:14, with "Job" as the mole's code name. Claire Phelps arrived at the safe house, having survived the mission. Hunt arranged a meeting with Max, where he warned her that the list she possessed has a tracking device. Hunt, Max, and her agents escaped just as a CIA team arrives. With the help of disavowed IMF agents Luther Stickell and Franz Krieger, they infiltrated the CIA headquarters in Langley, Virginia, stole the real list, and fled to London. Hunt allowed the CIA to trace him to London before being surprised to find Phelps nearby. Phelps recounted surviving the shooting, naming Kittridge as the mole. Hunt realizes Phelps was the mole, having discovered that Phelps stole a Bible from a Chicago hotel. He also suspected Krieger as the one who killed the other IMF members on the Prague job, but was unsure whether Claire was involved. The next day, Hunt arranged with Max to exchange the list aboard the TGV train to Paris the next day At the train, Ethan called Claire and told her to meet him there. When Claire arrived at the train, she found Phelps and questioned the idea of killing Ethan, but to her surprise, Phelps revealed himself to be Ethan in disguise, exposing her as a co-conspirator. Later, the real Phelps arrived and takes the money at gunpoint. Hunt dons a pair of video glasses that reveals Phelps' existence to Kittridge, proving that Phelps is the mole. Having been exposed as the mole, Phelps killed Claire and climbed to the roof of the train, where Krieger was waiting with a helicopter and a tether. Hunt stopped him from escaping and connects the tether to the train itself and places explosive chewing gum on the helicopter windshield, killing Krieger and Phelps. Kittridge arrested Max and recoverd the list, then reinstated Hunt and Stickell as IMF agents. But this was just the beginning.... Summary Three years after the NOC List Recovery, Ethan Hunt is alerted by the IMF that someone has used his identity to assist bio-chemical expert Dr. Vladimir Nekhorvich to enter the United States, only to kill him in a subsequent plane crash. Nekhorvich, an old friend of Ethan, had forewarned the IMF of his arrival, planning to deliver to them a new bioweapon, Chimera, and its cure, Bellerophon. He was forced to develop these by Biocyte Pharmaceuticals. IMF determines that rogue IMF agent Sean Ambrose is responsible. IMF assigns Ethan to recover the virus and its cure. It also insists that he recruits Nyah Nordoff-Hall, a professional thief presently operating in Seville, Spain. Later, Ethan finds out that she is Ambrose's ex-girlfriend. After recruiting Nyah, Ethan assembles his team, computer expert Luther Stickell and pilot Billy Baird, in Sydney, Australia, where Biocyte laboratories are located and Ambrose is staying. As Ethan stakes out Biocyte, Nyah gets close to Ambrose and begins to learn about the Chimera virus. At a horse racing event, Ambrose meets with Biocyte's CEO, John C. McCloy. He shows McCloy a video of Chimera affecting one of Nekhorvich's colleagues. He then blackmails McCloy into cooperating with him. Nyah steals video footage and transfers it to Ethan. Ethan's team learn that Chimera has a 20-hour dormant period before it causes death by mass destruction of the victim's red blood cells. Bellerophon can only save the victim if used within that 20-hour window. The IMF team kidnaps McCloy to force him to give up Bellerophon. However, they learn that the only samples of Bellerophon were taken by Nekhorvich, and are now in Ambrose's hands. Ambrose has the cure, but does not have the virus (which Nekhorvich injected himself with). As a result, Ambrose forced McCloy to exchange a sample of the virus for a sample of Bellerophon. The team break into Biocyte to destroy the virus. Ambrose, posing as Ethan, tricks Nyah into revealing his plan. Ambrose captures Nyah and raids Biocyte to secure the virus. Ethan is able to destroy all but one sample of the virus before Ambrose intervenes, and a firefight ensues. Ambrose orders Nyah to retrieve the last sample of Chimera. She injects herself with it, preventing Ambrose from simply killing her to get it. Ambrose takes Nyah away, and Ethan escapes from the laboratory. Ambrose lets Nyah wander the streets of Sydney in a daze, intending to start a pandemic. He offers to sell Bellerophon to McCloy in exchange for stock options, to make him the majority shareholder. He predicts that the price of Biocyte's stock will skyrocket due to demand for Bellerophon after the Chimera outbreak. Ethan infiltrates the meeting and steals the remaining samples of Bellerophon. While Ethan is pursued by Ambrose, Luther and Billy locate Nyah, who has wandered to a cliff side, intent on killing herself to prevent Chimera from spreading. Ethan eventually gains the upper hand over Ambrose and kills him. With little time left on the 20-hour countdown, Luther reaches Ethan, takes Bellerophon and injects Nyah with it. IMF clears Nyah's criminal record and Ethan starts his vacation with her in Sydney. Impacts on future films *Ethan Hunt starts a relationship with Nyah Nordoff-Hall *The appearance of a mysterious organiztion, later revealed to be The Syndicate. *The expose of Project Chimera. *John C. McCloy is arrested and Biocyte Pharmaceuticals is shut down *Vladimir Nekhorvich's history with the IMF, having been saved by Jim Phelps years prior to the NOC List Recovery. Cast *Tom Cruise as Ethan Hunt, the IMF team leader who made a name for himself when he helped the IMF steal the NOC List and stopped Jim Phelps in the previous film. *Thandie Newton as Nyah Nordoff-Hall, a professional thief, Sean Ambrose's ex-girlfriend and Ethan Hunt's love intrest. *Dougray Scott as Sean Ambrose, a renegade IMF agent intent on releasing Chimera and selling Bellorophon. *Ving Rhames as Luther Stickell *Brendan Gleeson as John C. McCloy, the head of Biocyte Pharamceuticals. *Richard Roxburgh as Hugh Stamp, Sean Ambrose's right-hand man. *Radé Sherbedgia as Dr. Vladimir Nekhorvich, a Russian biochemist who created Chimera and Bellorophon, the scientest Jim Phelps saved in the 1960's and an associate to Ethan Hunt. *Jon Voight as Jim Phelps (archive footage, uncredited), the former IMF team leader and Ethan Hunt's former mentor. *Emmanuelle Béart as Claire Phelps (archive footage, uncredited), Jim Phelps' wife. Appearances *Nyah Nordoff-Hall *Sean Ambrose *Luther Stickell *Vladimir Nekhorvich *Billy Baird *Hugh Stamp *John C. McCloy *Swanbeck *Jim Phelps *Claire Phelps |organizations = *Impossible Missions Force *Sean Ambrose's group *Biocyte Pharmaceuticals *Secret Organization |timeline = *1960's **1968 *1970's **1974 *1980's **1982 **1989 *1990's **1996 **1999|events = *Dr. Nekhorvich Rescue Mission *Biocyte Takeover *NOC List Recovery *Chimera Mission *Project Chimera|locations = *Spain **Seville *Australia **Sydney ***Bare Island ***Biocyte Pharmaceuticals HQ ***Sean Ambrose’s house *France **Paris |weapons = *Beretta 92FS *3D Hero Gun *MP5|items = *Latex Mask *Chimera Virus}} Category:Aboodash56's Mission: Impossible Category:Mission: Impossible films